Do I Deserve Love?
by NadoraiyanNado
Summary: Sorry, don't bother reading this (or read it, doesn't matter) I'm rewriting the entire fan-fic so...yea. I'm very sorry to all of the viewers, gonna do better this time. :)
1. Chapter 1: Two sides of a coin

A Naruto fanfic: Do I deserve love? 

Okay, here goes nothing. My first Naruto story, ENJOY! Pairings will be naru/tayu(I wish Tayuya was still alive. She's so cool)

DISCLAMER: READ PEOPLE, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (Though, all OCs in my stories are mine)_

YO – Normal

"YO" – Talking

'_YO' – Thinking_

"**YO" - Biju/Summon/Demon influenced voice talking **

'_**YO' – Biju/Summon/ thinking**_

Konoha, Hidden Leaf Village: Leaf Hospital, Shinobi ward

'_I __don't really know why I try in the first place. All I want is, you know acceptance, respect, gratitude and a little bit of kindness won't hurt ya would it? Although, I don't mind if they treat me like Sasuke-teme __either__. hehheh.'_ A small smile graced our blonde hero's lips for less than a second and melted into a frown no later.

'_Kuso, my whole body is aching but I still can't sleep. I'm missing my dreams, oh my sweet dreams. No glares, no getting beaten up, no being look down at. Just me and my imaginary tenshi. Don't know why I dream of her as a redhead and a foul mouthed teen though but I won't have it any other way, must run in the family. She's got a smoking body, cute face and her smile makes me feel lighter than the clouds. Then again, does a demon like me deserve someone like her?_

_If she were real, she would be just run away like the idiots in the village. Life is just not fair'_

Now all his life he wanted someone, anyone to be his true friend, not those like the Ichiraku family or Iruka. No, he wanted to meet someone who would be there for him and would want to live together with him, someone….. more.

He never told anyone about his personal secret but he loves to read romance novels, they gave him a taste of what love is whenever he felt down or abandoned. He keeps his books in a scroll under the loose floorboards of his small and rundown room. Time after time, his search for love in the village came up nothing. Sure he found out that Hinata loved him but the truth is he did not feel the same about her. She was more like a best friend to him.

After meeting up with her and explaining everything to her she broke into tears. He comforted her and told her that liked her as a best friend and hoped that she would be his best friend. He told her that Kiba also liked her and that he knew that Hinata did have a slight crush on him to. Naruto chuckled when he remembered what Kiba did when Hinata told him of her crush on him and what he did to Naruto when he found out the person match-making them.

'_I'm sorry old man but I never wanted to be hokage. I didn't even want to be a shinobi in the first place. I always wanted to travel and settle down in another village. Maybe I'll setup a shop, or I'll build my own village. Ya' know what I'll just do that. _To hell with paperwork, I'll just use** kage bushin** heh heh._" _

While he was rambling in his head, his eyelids were getting heavier, finally granting him his well deserved rest.

A small rundown hut in the surrounding forests of Konoha

'OHHHH! WHY CAN'T I SLEEEEEP? FUCKIN' HEBI-TEME!' Tayuya was frustrated, no scratch that she was pissed.

She really wanted to talk to this hot blonde guy in her dreams. Oh the irony. When she first joined Oro- no that hebi-teme, she would say, "Fuck you!" to herself before that happens. Well things tend to change when some bitch from Suna drops a part of the WHOLE FUCKING FOREST ON YOU!

'Who knew an E-rank ninjutsu like **kimawari** would save my fine tight ass. Too bad I was not fast enough.' Looking down to what used to be her left leg now is left a bandaged stump. Her left calf got stuck under a tree trunk the moment she did the jutsu and was ripped off, along with half of her leg from toe to just below the kneecap.

_**-Flashback-  
**_

"Crazy ass bitch!"

That was one of Tayuya's many insults; of course she could do so much better but then again, what would anyone say when a whole section of forest is CRASHING DOWN ON YOU. Not much.

With a desperate last ditch effort, she managed to replace herself with a rock a good distance away from the tan wind user and her big ass fan. She was at the centre of a clearing under a huge tree with a small pond a few short steps ahead. Sighing of relief, she decided to stretch her limbs for the run to Otogakure. Unimaginable, burning pain washed through her. She spent less than a minute checking herself to find out what is causing it only to regret looking down.

It's gone. GONE

What was left of her left leg was now something that resembled a broken twig. The leg was snapped into two from just below the kneecap and the half that was snapped off was attached to her leg by only a thin piece of skin and bone could be seen sticking out off what was left of her leg clearly under the sun. No this was not supposed to happen, she was to be usefull to Orochimaru-sama. Anything would be bett- "AAARGGHH!"

She felt a tremendous amount of pain that easily rivalled the pain of losing one of her leg. The fire...no, ACID was melting her neck, directly over her cursed seal, she clawed wildly at her neck trying to get whatever it was off her neck. Surge after surge of blinding pain, causing her to lose her voice after ten minutes of screaming, it finally stopped and vanished just as quickly as it started. The pain caused her to lie-down curled up into a ball. Her shaking right hand was clutching her cursed mark while her left hand was clutching a fistful of grass and dirt.

She used all the strength that she could muster in her already tired body and pulled herself to the lake, not caring about her blood from her leg was staining the ground and grass (which thanks to her tossing around during the cursed seal's episode is now officially separated in to two. The one that was hanging by a piece of skin came off because of her jerky movements). Looking at the reflection of her neck, she was shocked.

The curse mark was missing. What was left behind was as really bad scar that looked like a knife was repeatedly stabbing the skin where her mark was to be. Tears. Blood-red Tears were falling down freely from her face and she did not stop them like she always would, to her it was a sign of weakness but now she did not want to stop. She could not hold it in anymore. She felt so many different emotions that instant.

Sadness. Confusion. Anger. Betrayed.

_**-Flashback End-  
**_

Gritting her teeth, she remembered what she found out about the truth of that hebi-teme three days ago. He never cared for her. Never did. All he cared about was his new anal buddy, that ass of an excuse of an Uchiha.

"WHY? Why does my life sucks so much! What did I do to get my life fucked up so much? It's not fair! Before this, before all of this, I LOVED MY LIFE! I was happy, I felt loved, belonged. Then my drunken bastard of a 'father' ruined everything...he killed Kaa-chan...a-and Taya-chan. Orochimaru, THAT GAY PHEDOPHILE! He left me here for dead! Why, why, WHY? All I want is to fell accepted, to know that someone out there cares for me, worries about me. Someone who loves me and comforts me when I cry or get lonely. Is that too much to ask?" Her tone was getting softer after every sentence. The last was barely a whisper.

Tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she remembered the shit she was thrown at in her life as well as her kaa-chan and her imouto, Tayani.

Her father died when she was five years old, her little sister was just turning four, her mother met someone where she worked and soon got married. He was nice the first few weeks but then he started to show his true colours. He would be drunk most of the time and would brutally beat all of them into a bleeding mess. He would often rape her mother in front of her and her sister. They would cry and comfort each other throughout the night and planning to leave that the house. Days, weeks and months went by agonizingly slow for the three of them but they willed themselves to endure the hardship and waited for the first opportunity to escape the hellhole. Soon, they would be a happy family again and everything would be better.

Unfortunately, her step-father knew they were going to leave him. So he took all the money they had and invited all of his bar buddies over in the middle of the night. They were cornered in to that bastards bedroom when they were running away from those evil men. The three of them were raped right there and then.

Tayuya shuddered, she could almost feel those cold and clammy hands _touching _her, fondling her breasts and grabbing ass. She gently touched her 'defiled flower' and remembered the pain she felt when those bastards took away her virginity. She could see her sister lying on the floor, dead after a cleaver was stabbed through her heart for putting up a fight, with cum all over her nude body, a pool of blood mixed with cum turning it slightly pink was forming slowly under her.

Her mother managed to break free of the men and took off running with Tayuya in her hands, tears spilled from her eyes for the loss of her second born. Her mother died of blood loss and was buried by her in the forest they were hiding in.

"Fucking Hebi-teme, finding me in the streets a few days after kaa-chan died." Tayuya held on to her flute tightly as she remembered her family. The flute was actually brought by both her mother and sister. She swore that she would cherish the flute even if it could not be repaired any more. It is the only thing she has to remember her mother and sister by.

Finally feeling tired enough, she welcomed the sleep she pleaded for and waited to meet her blonde knight with one final thought in mind.

_'If only__ he is real, but then do I deserve someone like him? Afterall, I am one of Hebi-teme's monsters.'_

As our red-haired beauty shifted her body to lie on her left side, such as she was facing the window, she failed to notice that a single white feather about 4 inches long with a slight red tint, fell out of her baggy Oto-nin uniform and gently fell on to the ground.

* * *

Kaa-chan: Mommy (at least i think it is since it is informal)

Kaa-san: Mother

Imouto: Little sister

What does the feather means? What does Tayuya mean by a 'monster'? TILL NEXT CHAPTER!

Please review, I need to know if I did good. Tips, advice, translation, spelling errors and flamers/critics are welcome. Thank you.

* * *

**What do you think will be the best weapon for Naruto?**

**A buster sword (Zack Fair's final blade in Crisis Core)**

**A gunblade (Squall's weapon with slightly shorter blade for easy storage and with dark crimson coloured metal)**

**A shield (like goofy's in Kingdom Hearts but instead or round, it is shaped like a huge three sided shuriken. Red and gold instead of green and gold)**

**Dual daggers (the blades are extendable and are hollow for poisons. Colour scheme is the same, RED and BLACK)**

* * *

**Note: Every weapon will forge the story and Naruto's characteristics...except hyperness and his kind heart, I have to piss Tayuya off don't I? (You know, like the old saying "The weapon and master are one." Same thing.)**

**If you choose:**

**Buster sword: Holds friends very dearly, always smiles and jokes even in deep trouble. (Like Zack is)**

**Gunblade: Obsessed with explosions(No,not like the blonde atasuki), very patient. (Like US Marines snipers. They wait for the perfect opportunity to strike...which is very tiring.)**

**Shuriken Shield: Protective of his loved ones, super kind. (Like goofy) **

**Dual Daggers: Slightly insane, when fighting enemies he goes Joker-insane...laughter and all including Joker's smarts. **

**Poll will be up until 6****th**** chapter, 7****th**** chapter is where Naruto gets the weapon(s) of your choice. (Weapons are family heirlooms.)**

**Ja ne(I think it means goodbye, isn't it?) **


	2. Chapter 2:Demon's past, Angel's Comfort

Naruto:Do I deserve love?

**I am very sorry to those who waited for the story but you have my thanks for being very patient with me. Thank you.**

**Your wonderful reviews suggested many amazing ideas. One in particular suggested a mix of weapons and another suggested giving Naruto a bipolar personality...tell you what, if there is a tie in the poll by the end of the 6****th**** chapter then I will let Naruto have both weapons and personality quirks. Remember, it is all up to you dear readers.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts. However, I do own the OCs (Original Characters) in any of my stories. (This will be the last time I write this down; it is pretty much common sense.)**_

"Talking": Normal talks

'Thinking': Normal thoughts

_**Talking: Jutsu **_

"**Talking": Summons/ Demons talking, Demon influenced talks**

'**Thinking': Demons/ Summons thoughts**

'_**Talking'**_** : Speaking telepathically **

**Chapter 2: Demon's Past, Tenshi's Comfort**

* * *

**In the Forrest, southeast of Konoha.**

**Tayuya's Mindscape.**

Blue skies full of fluffy white clouds, a small creek flowing between the big boulders and into the beach, wide open area covered in dew-coated grasses.

Oh she loved the feeling of cool grass from the early morning between her toes, not that she would admit it openly of course. This place however, was not real. None of it is. She dug deep and pulled out one of her favorite memories that did not made her cry, she hated the feeling. To her, it made her feel weak, helpless, small and insecure. Just like how she felt whet she lost one of her legs.

"Damn it! I'm not supposed to get sad, what is the use of this place if I think of _that_?" screamed Tayuya.

She was not having the best of times. She never has, not since those two bastards came into her life. Her so called 'step-father' raped, and killed both her imouto and kaa-chan. That hebi-teme found her and took her in to be trained as a ninja, promising revenge for her family if she served him. She actually believed him and even looked up to him. There was this other girl the older Oto nins talked about, apparently she betrayed hebi-teme and joined leaf. Funny thing is, she really thought of that gay ass shit as a father figure. Just like her.

That was six years ago, SIX FUCKING YEARS! She had been loyal to that faggot, endured her training for him, did all his dirty work and even went to a suicide S-ranked mission for him. How did he repay her? He threw her away! Like some stray dog, he left her out to fend for herself. Asshole!

Tayuya shook her head side-to-side, fist clenched, biting her lower lip, blinking her eyes trying anything to hold back her tears. Keyword, 'trying'.

'Don't cry Tayuya, stop fucking crying. Never let them see you like this. You're 15 for crying out loud!' No matter what she did, she could not stop her sobs. Not realizing her world turning darker, she continued to weep.

The once blue sky turned stormy dark with storm clouds forming slowly, the creek started to change into a small house. The house itself was not something to look at; the bright yellow wall paint was peeling off, a few shattered roof tiles were on the floor around the house, the roof as punctured with holes – letting the downpour seep in the roof, probably flooding the attic.

Tayuya was scared, that was a fact. She did not want to remember _this night; _this was when she lost what was left of her happy family. She tried to will it away but the problem is that she was just in too much pain. So much pain. She broke down just like that.

...

**Apartment 666 known by the villagers as '**_**The Demons Den**_**'**

**At the border of the shinobi and civilian district.**

**Naruto's Mindscape. **

A young teen was walking on a wide open, grassy area with his hands tucked in to his pants pockets. He was wearing a crimson jacket with lots of pockets. He had two pockets to keep kunai and his custom made shuriken on the shoulder of his left sleeve, he had two pockets on both top left and right, he had two pockets on both bottom left and right. Underneath the jacket was a black short sleeve shirt that was tight enough to hug his muscles. His jacket reached just below his hip and had thick zipper on it. His right was sleeveless with bandages covering it while his left was long sleeved with the kaji for 'hardwork' on the shoulder. He wore a black, baggy cargo pants with black shoes that has metal on the underside of the shoes as well as the sides and the front and back. He had four big pouches on the back of his pants for storing other items or small weapons. Also had on dark red fingerless gloves on both hands and had a pair of orange tinted, white goggles resting on his head.

'Man, I love this place. No damn villagers or those shit-for-brains shinobi can get me here…..except Yamanaka-san, but he won't hurt me so nothing to worry about.' Yup, Naruto was enjoying life like it should be. Breathing in the fresh air, cooling feel of grass, just how his den is supposed t…..wait a minute.

"Wait, what the hell?"

Naruto now took in his surroundings. A beautiful scenery which reminded him of a familiar place to him. He just could not remember where this place is. He was supposed to arrive in front of Kyu's den. "Damn it, if she is playing a trick again, I will take away her rights to my mind…. yeah right, like I could do that to Mama."

Looking around he gave it a shrug and walked forward, thinking of where he saw this place and wondering where it leads. A few short minutes of walking and he found himself looking at a part of the sky turning dark with gigantic storm clouds shooting out red lightning.

'What are you doing now, Mama?'

**8 years ago**

"Get the demon!"

"Don't run you monster, face us like you did those years ago!"

"Kill that _Thing_"

Shouts like this filled the whole street. A mob with at least 50 people was chasing a small boy seven years of age. His spiky blond hair was trailing behind him, some of it was sticking to his forehead because of the sweat, his faded orange shirt was torn in many places (not like it was badly torn up in the first place). His blue shorts were not in good shape either.

'Why does this happen to me, did I do anything wrong?' Desperate to find some place to hide and to lose the mob, he took any corner and just hoped it was not a dead end. Of course, you can't get everything you want. Naruto learned that the hard and painful way.

"Hah! We got you cornered now Demon's spawn. Oh? What is this, is the Demon crying? DON'T YOU DARE CRY YOU FILTH! Only humans cry, you demons don't have emotions." Shouts of agreement supported the villager's statement.

"Hey, maybe the Demon is trying to trick us so that he could cast a spell on us?" stated an idiotic villager.

"Whadya mean? I don't even know any jutsu!" Naruto was sick and tired of being blamed for something he did not do. Who ever started this was a total idiot, and what do they mean '_Demon_'? What did he do to be labeled that? He took a step closer to them, not caring anymore about his life.

"Quick, it is trying to attack us! Kill it! I want to go home to see my daughter!"

Naruto jumped when he heard the lady scream. Seriously, could anyone – HOLY SHIT! IS THAT LADY'S HAIR PINK? He just stared at the weird lady completely shocked. For some reason the lady screamed even louder and he thought his ear drums just burst.

"Help! Don't just stand there! It looks like it wants to eat me!" To make things worse, just the thought or mentioning anything about food made Naruto hungry.

_(Stomach growling)_

"Are you hungry Demon? EAT THIS!" With that the villager plunged a 4-inch long blade into his throat. Naruto could do nothing except give out a gurgle, blood was pouring out of his mouth and throat. He collapsed to his knees in pain, clutching his throat. He looked up to the smirking man, completely terrified.

"We can't have you calling the senile old man and his ANBU here do we? Everyone, let's get rid of Demon for glorious Konoha!"

The man kicked Naruto's face, causing him fall backwards and went towards him while unsheathing another dagger of the same length. One of the villagers took out two short poles that were tied together to form a capital 'T'. With the help of three others, they tied little Naruto to the small crucifix. The man with the blade then continued to repeatedly stab Naruto at the left arm and shoulder blade. The three others who tied him to the cross were beating him with long weird looking sticks and they targeted on his right leg, ribcage and shoulder blade. **(Author notes: They were baseball bats with nails protruding out of them but Naruto does not know that.) **

The other villagers were throwing anything at him, like a human dart board. Stones, bricks, knives, axes, kunai, shuriken and he even saw a machete few right in to his bloodied body, joining the other weapons decorating his body. He wanted to scream so badly, the pain was too much. He wanted it to stop. He wanted it to end. If what they told him was true, then he wanted to join the other demons and monsters in hell. Kami knows how many times he attempted suicide. He stopped counting at the seventy-fourth time, that was two years ago. He knew he would come back to life but he wished he would not this time. Then maybe he could see his kaa-san when he would be judged by Kami-sama. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was the man holding the dagger grinning like a madman and a metal blade slowly going towards his left eye.

**Mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes when he felt something small and wet hit his forehead. He saw a leaking sewer pipe directly above his head. If one were to look at the drops of 'water' and the two-inch deep layer of 'water' that covered the floor, one would notice a faint bluish color in them. Unfortunately, Naruto is not one of these people, at least not yet.

Naruto sighed. A sewer? Again? They must have thought that he would be carried away by the water. If Naruto was observant enough, he would have noticed that the water was not moving. However, he did notice that the water did not smell like the sewer. In fact it smelled….like blood and tears. This made Naruto rush to stand up to his feet. He knew that who ever cried this much must be very sad and he would try to help the person out if he can.

He ran and ran after what felt like hours, following the faint sobs echoing through out the sewer until it got louder and louder. When he rounded a corner, he saw a HUGE gate with a single piece of white paper with the kanji for seal written on it. The six bars of the cage had many scratches; the spacing between the bars was wide enough for a full grown member he remembered called, Akimichi, to easily walk through. Apparently, the sobbing was coming from _behind _the bars_._ He walked up to it and mustered up all the bravery he had in his small body and….

"H-he-hello?"

Not bad for the first try.

The sobs stopped but Naruto was worried, and figured the person needed company. He opened his mouth to attempt to talk to the person but was stopped when a sweet, motherly female voice broke the silence.

"**Such a kind boy you are Naruto-chan, the villagers do not deserve you." **That last part was spitted out like it was moldy say that Naruto was shocked would be an understatement. Who was this lady, how does she know his name and what does she mean _'-chan_'?

"Ano, who are y-"

"**I know you very well Naru-chan and you will always be my 'Naru-chan'," **the voice said with a hint of giggles in the sentence. **"You and I are closer than you think, very close. You see I was sealed in you by your father." **

Naruto looked up to see a tanned red haired female. She has dark green silted pupils, her eyes were slightly slanted and have black highlights, her eyes and cheeks were puffy and red; probably from crying earlier on. She has a smooth, heart shaped face with a warm smile adorned on it, and her face also had three whisker-like scars on each cheek just like him only much thicker. Her crimson colored kimono hugged her nicely and she has curves at the right places, giving her an hourglass figure. She has D-cup breast and her nails were sharp, very sharp. Naruto's seven-year old might not be able to get any reaction other than awe when looking at this beautiful lady but other men in Konoha would fly back with a nose bleed in three seconds. Just then it hit him.

"Y-you know my Tou-san, miss?" asked an excited Naruto.

"**(giggles) Why yes Naru-chan, why would I not know my own teishu?" **Now Naruto was confused. This lady's teishu was his Tou-san? She was sealed in him? But wait, which means…that, this lady….she was….she …

"KAA-SAN!"

Naruto dashed through the bars and jumped on to his, now founded, kaa-san. Kyuubi crouched down with her arms wide open to embrace her musuko after many long years. Tears fell from two pairs of watering eyes. Finally, he found his kaa-san, someone who cares about him, someone to give him motherly love he has craved for so long. Still latching on to her, he looked up to ask his kaa-san the many questions in his head.

"Kaa-san, wh-why did you-you leav-" **"Don't you ever finish that sentence!"** Kyuubi intervened. **"I have not once thought of leaving you Naru-chan, never, us kitsunes always protect each other in our family. It was that slimy snake and the Uchiha! THEY did that to me! Your sisters were killed by those monsters, you Naru-chan, was the only one to survive. I don't know what happened but your sisters, Kami rest their souls, hid you from those scum. I'm so very sorry for not being there in your time of need. Please forgive me."**

Kyuubi tightened her hug and broke down crying. Naruto felt sad to so his kaa-san crying and did the only thing he could.

"You did nothin' wrong. I can't forgive you if you did nothing." stated Naruto.

Kyuubi sighed. She wanted to tell him when he was older, maybe a month before the start of the academy; **Shiawase-chan must still hate her for misplacing her bracelets.** **(Authors Note: Academy starts at the age of eight. Last for four years, Naruto started one year late and repeated two more years. Total age of Naruto = Fifteen-years-old. Tayuya is also fifteen. In this flashback Naruto is seven-years-old, just to clear up confusion.)**

"**Naru-chan, I have done bad things. I was angry, so very angry. I tracked **_**his**_** scent** **all the way to **_**Konoha**_**."** Kyuubi spat out the two words like she tasted something vile. **"His stench was all over the place that it made me forget that I was attacking Minato-koi's home. Naru-chan, I am sure you have heard that the Kyuubi no kitsune was killed by the Yondame Hokage, am I correct?" **receiving a nod from Naruto she continued, **"They lied, I was not killed, non of the nine lords could be killed so Minato-koi sealed me in to you, knowing very well I would not dare hurt you." **

'**Sneaky idiot.' **

Naruto was stunned yet again. Sure it took a few minutes to process the information but hey, he is just six-years-old. HE was the son of Minato Namikaze, THE Yondame Hokage, even he knew that and THE Kyuubi no Kitsune, both the best in what they do. Awesome!

'So it is true, I am a Demon spawn.' Dark thoughts entered his mind. Suddenly he did not feel the warmth of his Kaa-san. Looking up, he saw his mother giving him an apologetic look.

"**I am sorry about what the villagers have done to you and what they brainwashed into your head, but you are not a demon, you are a kitsune. You are my lovely kit and we kitsunes are quite peaceful and mischievous. I have seen your artworks Naru-chan and I have no doubt that they are worthy to be thought up by the kitsune clan. A little fun here and there won't hurt anyone, right? Well, not too much." **Kyuubi wiggled her eye brows playfully to her musuko.

"(Giggles) Yeah, you're right kaa-san!" Glad that her musuko agrees with her she continues, **"Did you know, Naru-chan, that looong time ago humans worshiped your great grandmother and that we were and still are guardian spirits?"**

"Whoa, way cool!" exclaimed Naruto.

"**Yes Naru-chan, way cool." **Kyuubi laughed at her hyperactive son's antics.

Naruto looked at his surroundings and frowned. Why was his kaa-san living in a sewer, it did not feel right.

"Kaa-san can I change how this place looks, it is too…dark."

"**Sure, it is your mind in the first place. Just think of the area and focus really hard."**

Following her instructions, the gloomy area slowly started to melt away and was replacedwith brighter colors. Thirty minutes later, the place turned into a wide open field surrounded by forests and was on a cliff. In the place of where the gate stood, was now a medium sized, two-story tall, peach colored house. The moon was shining bright in the night sky, making it very relaxing for the both of them. Kyuubi squealed like a school girl as she congratulated her sochi for his creativity and fine taste in scenery.

"Sugoi! Do you like it Kaa-san?" asked Naruto.

"**Like it? Like it? I LOVE IT! My wonderful Naru-chan has such fine taste in art, (squeal like a school girl) come here you bundle of joy!"**

Kyuubi literally hugged him to near death. The cause; his whole face was stuffed into his kaa-san's…assets. Yeah let's go with that.

"M-M-Ma-Mama, I can't breathe, need life, a-air!" Naruto's arms were waving in the air comically with his head in between what most straight men would do anything to be in.** (AN: Lucky Bastard…..I am not a pervert….Not in public at least.)**

Kyuubi was caught off guard on what her musuko called her. Releasing him from her 'loving embrace', she looked at Naruto with confusion and hope.

"**Mama?"**

"Well yeah, I mean it sounds better and I like the word. Can I call you that?" asked a sheepish Naruto

'**Mama, Mama, Mama. Ohh, how new and unique.' **Giggling like a woman on crack, she looked at Naruto with as much love a mother could give to her child. **(AN: In a non-incest kind of way.)**

"**Call me that again please" **Kyuubi said while giving the fox/puppy dog eyes to Naruto. (**AN: Which does nothing to a young child what so ever. I tried it at my three-year-old nephew, it made things worse, he learned it. Now my sister has to deal with it and she blames me for it. I HAVE NO REGRETS!)**

"What, you mean 'Mama'?"asked a cute and confused hanyou.

"**Again, Again!"**

"Mama!"

"**More. More! Who's your Mama?"**

"You are!" shouted the ADHD blonde while jumping in the air knocking his heels together.

"**Kawai! Kawai, kawai, kawai, kawai!" **

Kyuubi started to hug the life out of her musuko.

"Ack! Mama, CAN'T BREATH!"

They talked and laughed for hours; of course this was a mere few minutes in the real world. Neither wanted to leave but no one can get everything they want in life, that's a rule. Kyuubi did not want to bring bad news to her musuko but it must be done.

"**Naru-chan, I don't want to re-open old wounds but do you remember what happened before you came here. It appears that the ANBU and Jiji took care of the villagers. You are currently at the hospital suffering from several wounds that are fatal to any normal person. I-I am sad to say that your left arm has suffered heavy damage and needed to be amputated meaning, it was cut off. However, I was able to rebuild your eye so don't freak out when you see that your eyes are not the same colours. Also because your body absorbed too much of my youkai chakra during the healing, it caused you to receive a few kitsune traits and awaken your kitsune bloodline. Now don't you jump around yet Naru-chan. There, that's a good boy, now you can only use it once you take hold of your soul weapon, a kitsune and its' weapon will be bonded by soul thus making it part of you meaning if you die your weapon disappears with you." **

Naruto's sadness over the lost of his arm was slowly replaced by excitement. His own weapon! Even better, a weapon that only he can wield. That was totally awesome-est to the max!

Seeing her musuko's excitement filling his eyes, she went for the kill,** "There is also a few things you must know. Half of the kitsune's powers and traits are sealed in the weapon meaning that you are using only half of your total power, fascinating huh? To get your weapon, you must go to our mansion but I won't tell you how to get there until I know that you are ready okay? I will also rebuild back your arm thanks to one of my kitsune art."**

"What is it mama? How are you goin' ta fix my arm?" asked Naruto while tilting his head slightly to the left.

'**Kawai!' **She was really proud to have such a fun and cute musuko. **"Each kit will have their own elements. Normally, kits would be born with two or three elemental spirits in them, for example, I have fire, earth, poison and metal. Although there are some kitsunes I know who have more than three elements which is not common but possible, like me. Most people have this mentality that the numbers of tails we have are equal to the number of elements we wield. What a bunch of idiots. No my sweet Naru-chan, our mastery of the elements are limited to those that we are born with. The more tails we have, the more mastery we have over our elements. As to how I am going to rebuild your arm is simple really, I will rebuild your whole left arm with my elemental mastery of metal!" **Kyuubi announced like a proud mother who just showed off her skills to her child, which she did.

Naruto had stars on his eyes as he looked at the awesomeness which was his mama. She could literally bend the world with her mind! He wanted to know what element he has so he could be just like his mama.

"Ano, Mama?"

"**Hmm?"**

"Could I know what my….um…. elements are? I want to be strong just like you." Stated Naruto with determination.

Kyuubi had to fight back the tears that were making their way out her eyes. He wanted to be like her. He looks up to her!

'**This is turning out to be the best day of my life! Even greater than my night with Nato-koi.' **Composing herself, she answered her kit's question.

"**Why, of course Naru-chan. I have a lot of free time in here and took the liberty of sorting some things out. Here, look at that right there." **Kyuubi pointed to a short, thin tree that looked like it was just planted and had only one small, brownish-green leaf. It has the kanji for poison engraved on its tree trunk.

"**That means that you have the element of poison, it is still growing but has potential and look over there." **This time Kyuubi pointed to another tree but this tree was a foot thick and two feet tall, much bigger than the first.** (AN: If anyone could tell me the difference on the two measurements it will be great**.) It has five wide, bright green leaves and has the kanji for wind on its trunk.

"**Wow Naru-chan, you have a very good start on the wind element for your age, even by kitsune standard." **Kyuubi was clearly surprised that her musuko has a higher chance for superb control over wind but she noticed that her sochi was holding back tears.

"**Naru-chan, what's wrong? Don't you like your elements?" **asked a concerned Kyuubi.

Naruto lowered his head so as to not let his mama see him cry. "I loves 'em Mama, it's just dat I'm too weak to have more elements in me. I'm sorry Mama."

Kyuubi smiled. **'That was the reason, whew; I thought it was something serious.'**

"**Naru-chan, I should really start to teach you more about these things and our race. You see Naru-chan, even if a kitsune has only control of two or less elements, it does not make them weak. No quite the opposite. It shows that the kitsune specializes in the elements more that the others. Also, his or her attack and defense strength of the elements are much stronger than the other kitsune." **She paused so that her musuko could understand before continuing.

"**There you go Naru-chan, you are much better in controlling those elements than the other kitsunes who had more elements to struggle with. However, Naru-chan, you should know that we can only learn elemental jutsus or jutsus that are the same with our elements. This means that you would not be able to learn fire, earth, water or any others except wind and poison jutsus." **Kyuubi stated solemnly**. **She was expecting her son to be upset again but was surprised when her musuko started bouncing and running all over the field.

"Wahoo! I totally kick butt!" screamed a very happy blonde boy who is currently standing on top of a tall boulder.

'**My, you are full of surprises aren't you Naru-chan?'**

Kyuubi smiled as she watched her musuko play at the wide field but soon formed a sweat drop at the back of her head as soon as Naruto swung from tree to tree.

'**And a little too hyperactive I see. He is so my sochi. I have a long way to-' "NARU-CHAN, GET AWAY FROM THE MUD PUDDLE! I'M WARNING YOU, DON'T YOU DA- THAT'S IT, COME HERE YOU DIRTY KIT!"**

Kyuubi started chasing a mud covered, laughing blonde all over the mindscape.

**Out of the mindscape 30 minutes later real world time**

**Leaf hospital, shinobi wing, ward 8F-899 **

Sarutobi Hiruzen was close to burning the entire civilian population of the village. No screw that, he wanted to decapitate every single person who was the cause of Naruto's suffering, council member or not. Damn them to hell.

"(Sigh) Every time I try to help you, those morons always know where you are. Hell, I want to know how they know where you live. Wasn't that supposed to be a secret between me, the council and him? You have no idea how many times I've wanted to rip those in the civilian council a new windpipe to breathe from, but then what good am I if I can't watch after you from here in this post?"

Taking another look at the boy's body, he felt sorry for the child. Naruto showed many promises of being an amazing shinobi. He knew that Naruto would not want to receive pity but he couldn't help it, how can he. Those idiotic civilians took that away from him. He, along with several ANBU who did not see Naruto as the Kyuubi, barely reached him on time. Even so, what he saw was enough to kill, no massacre the entire mob right there where they stood.

Naruto's left side was almost unrecognized with all the blood, cuts, bruises and gashes that littered his body but the old Hokage knew that it was worse before he came. Naruto was covered in a thin layer of red chakra and even with the Kyuubi's help; his wounds were healing at a very slow rate. Killing intent leaked out of Sarutobi as his line of sight went to Naruto's left arm. Or the empty socket where his whole arm used to be. There wasn't even a stump left. His face was covered in blood. What's worse is, the blood came from the left eye socket, which had a layer of red chakra covering it before disappearing five minutes ago. His hair also had red streaks on them.

Even so, Naruto still had a small smile plastered on his face. No doubt Kushina is bonding with her kit, if he remembered her saying that when she held her newborn in her arms before she went missing only to return and start destroying the village. Still pondering on what happened to his friend, his thoughts were thrown away when he saw Naruto's face scrunched up in pain.

The old Hokage looked on in amazement as a liquid metal-like substance was growing out of Naruto's left shoulder. It grew longer and thicker until it looked like a metallic human arm, it then hardened itself which allowed the shocked old man and his ANBU to see the finer details. The arm was almost a perfect replica of a normal human arm just without the bits of metal and armor plating around the arm itself. The metal and armor was black with a tint of crimson in it and it has what looks to be a retractable short dagger hidden on tops the knuckles. What stood out was a picture of a blood red fox head with its mouth wide open engraved on the back of the metal hand, on the top of the blade. **(AN: Think Edward Elric's arm with my changes. **_**I do not own FMA**_**)**.

"Kushina did have wonderful taste in battle gear." Mused the Hokage. "After all, she uses small fans with hidden daggers during the war with Iwa. Talk about humiliating the enemy. That is what you get from an Uzumaki."

He was cut off from his talk when Naruto started to show signs of waking up. "Konbanwa, Naruto-kun."

"Nm? Oh! Yo, Jiji!"

Naruto was happy that the old man would always protect him and he secretly wanted to repay his debt to the Hokage. He suddenly remembered what happened in his mindscape. Turning his head to look at the place where his arm was, he wondered what his mama did to his arm. What he saw just made his mama move to 1st place on his top best things list, with ramen at 2nd place.

'_Mama, thank you! Dis is awesome!'_ yelled Naruto in his head.

'_**Why thank you Naru-chan. Glad you like it. Don't worry, I just finished implanting how to control your arm and what features it has into your brain. I'll help teach you how to use it to fight later.' **_

'_You're still da best.'_

'_**I know, I know.'**_

Naruto spent a few more seconds admiring and flexing his new arm before turning his attention back too the old Hokage. Sarutobi released a relieved sigh when he saw the famous fox-like grin Naruto gave him. Curious on Naruto's new arm, he started to ask the boy a few questions.

"I am very relieved that you have awoken. Now if you don't mind I woul-" Sarutobi stopped himself when he saw that Naruto's facial expresion had suddenly turned blank for a moment before he looked at him with confusion and curiosity all over his face.

"Ne, Jiji? Mama told me to tell you that once she is out of the seal and that if you are still alive, she wants to cut off your two monkey jewels and shove it down your throat for not protecting me or something like that." All the men in the room covered their 'jewels' after that statement. Although the female ANBUs were snickering and actually wanted to see those happen to a certain ANBU with an Inu mask.

"I told her that you tried to help me but what I still want to know is, what are your monkey jewels?" asked the clueless blonde.

"Oh! Umm…Uhhhhh…..You see… Well it's like…..Um…I'll tell you when your older." Said a sweating Hokage. What Kami did he piss off to deserve _that_ threat? From her of all people! It is known that all of the Uzumaki keep their promises and threats.

"Neh, you're no fun. Hey, Inu-san! What does 'monkey jewels' mean?" Naruto has seen the silver haired ANBU taking care of the mobs when he was in trouble before and was growing a brotherly relationship with him. He is now reading a book. To Naruto, it looks so cool and wanted to read the book himself but somehow he felt his mother getting angry and decided that the book was bad for him. It still made Inu-san look cool though.

"Hm? Oh you see it's those things dangling betwe-" CRASH!

Naruto could only sweat drop when the lazy talking ANBU was knocked through a window courtesy of a chair that 'mysteriously' flew towards the man at a frightening speed. Strangely enough, the old man's stance looked as if he just threw something aimed at the window and he looked angry for some reason. Naruto suspected the Hokage for abusing his own men with those pieces of information…..that and all the ANBU was giving the old Hokage a little too much empty space between them. Yep, it's got to be him. Surprisingly, he just could not seem to care, he felt as if the silver haired ANBU deserved it. Weird huh?

Sarutobi was thankful when Naruto just shrugged it off and lied down on the hospital bed. Now he could ask Naruto what happened in his mindscape.

"So, Naruto-kun, could you explain to all of us you how did get your arm like that and why is it that your left eye is reddish-brown and is silted? Did um….your mama do that to you?" questioned the Hokage. This caused all the ANBU to lean closer into the conversation….including Inu-san who just climbed through the window.

'Sweet Kami, whatever flew at me came _really_ fast. It was unnatural! There must be an enemy Shinobi nearby, I'm sure my good friends already took care of him. (sniff) I am so glad I have wonderful friends like them.'

Poor, poor, confused ANBU How wrong you are. That was so wrong it's not even funny.

'It so has to be her, I mean, who else would Naruto call 'Mama'? I bet my entire collection of Icha Icha that she almost killed him with her…._hugs_.' thought both the Hokage and the inu-masked ANBU.

"Mama is the cooliest! She makes the awesome-est stuff, and yea, she uhh what did she say? Roobid? Ruibul? No, that's not it. Rebutt?"

"Do you mean 'Rebuilt', Naruto?" asked the Hokage.

"Yeah, dat's the one!" Exclaimed Naruto, proud to show the old man his improving vocabulary. Then, Naruto remembered something. Mama's prank.

"Ne, Jiji?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Why is Mama in my head and behind a BIG cage door?" Inside, he was laughing. Mama makes the best pranks.

The Hokage and all the ANBU started to sweat buckets, thinking of ways to explain this mess or they would be in serious shit.

'Oh damn, damn, damn! What do I say? Do I tell him everything? What if he doesn't like what he hears? What if he likes it? Kuso, kuso, kuso'

'Damn it! We are in total shit. This shit is so great; it is stinking up the place. I hope tou-san can handle this.'

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Double fuck! We are in deep shit! I think I'm sinking! Oh, I'm not, phew. I wonder if I still have dango in my pocket…..NO! Must Re-stock!'

'This should be interesting, I wonder if they know that this is a prank, Naruto's eyes are the same whenever Kushina-sensei pulls a prank. Oh sensei, you truly have shared your love for pranking to your son haven't you?'

'Oh maaann. Sensei, Kushina-sama, Obito, Rin wherever you are I just wanna say… FUCK YOU! I already said I was sorry and I visit the memorial stone everyday, why did you let this happen! You sensei, are crazy! I mean who seals a demon into another loved one? Kyuubi is going to kill us.'

Other ANBU had similar thoughts but were not loud enough or of no importance to catch the author's attention.

"W-Well, you see Naruto..uh…I um…your parents…no what I meant was….AH SHIT! I can't take it anymore! Screw the council, Naruto, your father was the Yon-" The old Hokage was interrupted by the sound of laughter…..wait, laughter?

"Heh…Heh heh heh heh ha ha ha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA!"

Normally this was okay to hear from madmen or Orchimaru and sometimes Anko….but to hear hysterical, close to psychotic laughter coming out of a small seven-year old child was very disturbing.

"Oh man! Ya should 'ave seen the looks on your faces! Ha Ha Ha. Mama makes the best pranks! Good un Mama!" Exclaimed the once thought insane child. **(Author's Note: You didn't think that I would make Naruto insane did you? I could but you have to tell me to. ****)**

"Neh, old man Hokage, I already know who my Mama and Daddy are and I don't like what you did but Mama told me what happened. I just wanna you ta know that I am not angry at you…..I still hate the other three people you hang around wit'" Naruto crossed his arms and attempted to look as angry as possible but he only made himself look cuter.

The Hokage could tell that all the female ANBU were restraining themselves from hugging the cute boy no matter how cute the display was, well at least most of them. Currently, a viper-masked ANBU with violet lines for the face design was literally stuck to the ground courtesy of thick roots anchoring her legs to the floor…..some how, Naruto saw that from the white cloaked ANBU's body posture it was as if he is getting tired and his arm was stretched outwards, strange…must be an ANBU thing.

"Let go! Look at him, he is so CUTE! Let me go damn it! I just wanna cuddle him and shove him between my tits!"

'Note to self, watch out for crazy snake ANBU' Naruto stored the valuable piece of information in to his head and took several steps back.

'_**Naru-chan, would you be a dear and do this hand sign for Mama? Mama will do the rest. Please?'**_

'_Oh sure, Mama! Naruto is a good boy! Is it for the old man?'_

'_**Yes, Naru-chan. Now please, the hand sign? I think I may have found out a way for a temporary escape from the seal.'**_

'_Mama is coming out! Why didn't you say that before!'_

"Hey people, Mama wants ta talk ta yall!" Shouted Naruto while doing a cross with his fingers, gaining the attention of all the adults in the room. Who _is_ his mother? The Hokage and some ANBU were sweating buckets.

Naruto felt a surge of power and said something he didn't know or learn.

"_**Reikon Bushin no jutsu!**__" _

A cloud of red chakra and smoke appeared and quickly faded away. Instead of a clone of the blonde, a Red- haired lady in her mid-20s stood in place of the clone. Everyone was shocked. Who wouldn't? The great 'Crimson Fox' Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was standing right in front of them….she was told to be dead! Sarutobi Hiruzen, Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi and Kurenai Yuuhi could not believe their eyes.

"K-Ku- Kushina-san?" She would kill him now. He covered his man parts just in case

"Kushina-dono? Y-Your alive?" Kakashi was shocked and confused. He was told that she died during the Kyuubi attack.

"Kaa-chan" "Sensei" This made everyone turn around only to find the snake ANBU and a red haired Jounin trembling.

"Nai Nai-chan, Ko Ko-chan how have you been?" grinned the presumed dead legend.

Kushina had always been a mother figure to both Anko and Kurenai. The loss of their mother made the two ladies emotional for almost two months. Seeing her now, it just broke the dam. Running up to their mother hugging and crying, the three women held each other trying to make up for the lost time they could have had together. Then, Kushina spotted the old Hokage. Damn was she furious. Straightening up, she marched up to him while giving him a glare that sent waves of dread and fear down his spine.

"**YOU! HOW COULD YOU NOT DO ANYTHING FOR NARU-CHAN! I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD RIP YOU APART IF I SAW YOU AGAIN! SO NOW GET REA-" **

Kushina was interrupted when she felt someone pulling on her kimono. Looking down, she saw her beloved son looking at her pleadingly to stop. He didn't say it but she knew, her Mother's Instincts told her.

"Mama, please stop shoutin' at jiji. He did whatever he could ta protect me." For all the adults in the room, that was the first time they heard the Naruto talk so softly.

"But Naru-chan, HE was supposed to _protect_ and _help_ you! From all the memories I've seen, he could have done a better job" Protested Kyuubi now named Kushina.

"Nah, it's alright Mama. I know he tried his best. So stop scarin' 'im Mama" said Naruto.

That was how he looked on the outside but inside…well, that is another story. Here is that story:

'_Oh WOW! Freeking Wow! My Mama is soooo AWESOME. Mama's awesome-ness is spreading all around me. I WANNA BE AWESOME LIKE MAMA TOO! Old man Hiruzen will never see it comin'.'_

So now we see a chibi Naruto dancing around in his head and waving a banner with 'Mama's Awsome-ness is welcomed here' on top its oversized head.

All the adults were touched and glad at the scene, Kami knows what would and will happen if their Hokage was killed by someone presumed dead. All hell would break loose. Literally, since Kushina is the Kyuubi. The shit that already hit the ceiling would shoot up to outer space and hit whatever that stood in their way. It would turn into a clootyfuck and well…you get the idea. Hopefully.

"Wait, KUSHINA-SAMA IS THE KYUUBI? When did that happen?" asked no wait exclaimed Kakashi.

"Well you see I was and still am the Kyuubi. Some assho- um I mean jerk yeah that's it. Naru-chan, forget about what I just said. Where was I…ah yes the jerk. Mandara Uchiha and the slimy Hebi-teme went into the hospital and took me away then I saw Hebi-teme henge into a nurse. I think the Uchiha placed me into a genjutsu cause I lost consciousness and when I woke up, I'm in a seal. **It's all their fault!**"

The Shinobi and ANBU were very shocked and angry at the presumed dead Uchiha and Orochimaru. How dare they attack their own village!

"Mandara may have found a way to become immortal, this is bad. Alright, after this private meeting spread the word: If anyone finds Orochimaru, send a signal to Konoha on your location. Attack ONLY when attacked. That is all"

"Ne, Jiji. Weren't most of the Uchihas killed? What hap'nd? Some old man survived or some'in?"

"I don't know Naruto. I really don't know."

"Den does dat mean I can kick Sasuke's butt? I'mma stomp 'im goodz!"

By know Kushina just realized her son's strange speech kinks.

"Naru-chan, please tell Mama where and how did you learn to speak?"Asked the curious mother.

" Mn? Oh, ya see….unnn, when I was 'bout three, I went into some place in Konoha dat has big gates all around da place." Answered the seven-year old.

To say that all the adults in the room were shocked was saying that Jiraya only glances at females from time to time. Well, everyone except Anko that is. She was grinning like….well, herself. A three year old surviving the Forest of Death is a very rare thing to hear. She was so proud of her ototo.

"Then I met theez group of people near a lake. Dey looked nice so I talked to them, turns out that they live in the place an' me an' them just like each other. Dey the ones who teach me ev'rytink dey knows an' I gif them scrollz on ev'rytink on Shinobi arts dat I coypi from da laibry. I still haf my own coypi of da scrollz so no'ting to worry 'bout, I can still study themz."

At the end of Naruto's confession, Anko was grinning because her outoto met her friends, the other adults were frozen with fear as both Kushina and Kurenai were seething in anger. Mostly Kushina.

'**They didn't even teach my Naru-chan how to speak properly or the basics and he had to learn them from the natives in the Forest? Oh, they are soooo DEAD!'**

"Ano, uh Mama? Ya 'kay there, ya look like ya gots ta go potty."Said Naruto.

True to Naruto's words, Kushina really looked constipated. Well, she was not really constipated of course but she was angry. More precisely at the majority of the so called _great_ _Konoha. _Wait till she gets her hands on them…and the council, let's not forget the council.

"HAHA HAHA. Ne, Naruto. Could you tell me who was their leader and who took care of you?" asked Anko. She wanted to know who to thank for the help.

"Dat's ezey. It was Juuhou-Taicho and my senseis were Ikkyou-sensei and Ihyou-sensei. Why'd you ask Uwabami-chan?"

"No Way! You were with Juuhou? You must be special to them."

All the adults except the Hokage were shocked. Anko speaks highly of them and Naruto has leaned and practically grew up with them! The thing is, WHO ARE THEY?

"I don't tingk so. I guess living with them fer so long, dey made me part of de clan." answered the blonde boy

"Naru-chan, do you mean to tell me that you village did not even help you on your studies but creatures in the forest did? Is that it?"

Once again all the adults started sweating from the killer intent of the three Kunoichi in the room.

"De forest was in the village. Does dat counts Mama?"

"No"

" Oh, den no. All the people and some Shinobi don't like me. Most of de time dey put me in de white building wit sick people. Deres always lots of blood on me and I always gets even mo' sick cause de people put colorful stuff in de bag de water go in my body. Except Riko-neechan, she put in orange stuff in it and I feel better. When the bag is almost em'tey, I drink de water an' it taste sweet, smelz good to! Smelz like the orange balls dat people buy in de market." answered Naruto.

Hiruzen would put Riko as head nurse once he makes sure she is what she appears to be. She was there for Naruto and even helped him; there is hope in the village yet.

'**Need to make sure to thank Riko-chan, I knew she was a good girl. This village however….'**

"**I'LL KILL 'EM ALL!"**

It took two hours for Naruto to clam his mother and many people lost their jobs that day.

**Present**

**Mind bridge between **

**Naruto and Tayuya**

Naruto was walking straight towards the dark storm clouds. He sure as hell knew that he was not in his mind so the thing is, whose is this? Once he knew the person, he would do anything within his power to help this person. The closer he is to the clouds, the more ugly the landscape is. The ground has more cracks than before and there were more trees than before but they looked dead. It was getting darker and darker like night time; it also started to rain a few minutes ago.

Strange.

After walking in the downpour for Kami knows how long, he found himself facing a worn-down house and he saw a shape of what looked like a girl kneeling on the ground while covering her face. From the way her shoulders were shaking and the familiar sounds of crying, he could not help but pity the poor girl. Taking a few steps closer towards the girl, he saw that she had red hair and thanks to the rain, her clothes clung to her body which showed Naruto her back and hips.

'Damn she's hot'

The things about mindscapes are that they are connected to your thoughts and emotions. So when Naruto thought of anything, it would be heard or would be made into a solid object in the mindscape. Tayuya of course heard Naruto's 'private' comment and quickly turned around to face the person while covering her ass. She still gets jumpy when any man gets behind her. When she faced her potential rapist, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, (sob) it's only you."

Tayuya was still crying over all the crap that has happened to her in her life. She cried so hard that she didn't even notice her blonde knight coming towards her.

'Shit! He saw me cry, he must think I'm weak like the others.'

With that, Tayuya slowly turned her whole body away from her hero and closed her eyes so as to hide her shame and sadness from him. She was actually expecting and prepared for him to hurt or abuse her, they all did. She could hear him taking a few steps closer to her and she actually thought that he was going to stomp her back and have his way with her like all the others have but what she didn't expect to feel was something big, warm and soft that covered her body from the rain. Then she felt a pair of arms wrapping themselves around her body into an embrace. Unlike all the other 'hugs' has received so far were far from pleasant but the feeling she gets when he holds her on his chest, it was…. so comforting. She felt protected and safe around him. She then allowed herself to lean back on to his chest and let herself be bathed in his warmth. That is, until he started talking.

Naruto was not amused when he heard her say that. She was not weak, she never was and where did she learn to speak like that? To him, they tossed away someone who could have helped them and made their lives easier. So what if she couldn't control her mouth, so what? She was perfect in his eyes and he will not let her cry if he could help. Walking towards her, he saw her whole body was tensing up despite the shivering cold of the downpour. He then took out his jacket and placed it on her wet body so as to keep her warm. He felt a slightly large bump on her back but didn't ask her about it yet, it wasn't the right time. He then hugged her from behind to let her know that she has him to count on and that he will do all in his power that she would not be lonely again, if he must sleep more that so be it. Slowly, he felt her leaning on to him and again he felt that bump on her back but this time he felt it going all along the right side of her body and the thing was soft. Putting the thought aside, he looked at his tenshi's face. She could have looked even beautiful in the moonlight but now, she looked fragile yet she was so peaceful in his arms. He has to tell her. She has to know.

"Your not weak, my tenshi. You never were. I promise you that I will do anything to make sure you are happy."

He could feel her shoulders shaking and he could hear faint sobs coming from her. He just hugged her tighter to show her that he was there and let her cry. Everyone needs to release sometimes, so he cried along with her and ran his fingers along her hair while whispering to her right ear.

"Shh, it's alright tenshi, I'm here. Let it out, let it all out."

After a few minutes, Tayuya finally stopped crying and now turned to face her friend. She almost had a nose bleed and was thankful for the dark shadows for covering her face. Underneath the jacket, he was ripped. She was literally forcing herself to stop from thinking of those things. After composing herself and looking directly in to his eyes, she finally asked her question.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Mo, thinking? Wad'ya mean?"

Naruto was confused but then again, doesn't that happen all the time? Afterall, she was talking to herself wasn't she?

"You heard my _thoughts_. How did you do that?"

"**Perhaps I could answer your question, Tayuya."**

Turning to her left, Tayuya saw a beautiful female around her mid twenties walking towards them with a warm smile on her face. She gave of a calming presence everywhere and the storm clouds were rapidly disappearing from the sky and were replaced by white clouds. Tayuya couldn't choose to just hug the lady or stay where she was.

"Mama? Ya here to? Alright, what's goin' on here?"

"**It's alright Naru-chan, Mama will explain everything. Now what we have here is a special….um, thing, that all kitsunes have. Somehow, both of your minds linked together as one and this causes each of you those dreams about each other. It's also the reason you two are here, sharing a single mindscape."**

"Excuse me, Madam? How do you know about my dreams and my name? Wait, what do you mean _kitsune_?" asked Tayuya.

"**Hm? Oh that's because I've gone through this before. I had this happening to me a few weeks before I meet my mate or for human terms, my husband. This will only happen to a kitsune and his/her mate when both their body and mind are ready to take on a mate. This prepares them before they meet each other in real life so as to give them a start in their relationship."**

Naruto and Tayuya were practically staring at the Kushina as if she went senile and had cut her limbs off. Was she serious?

"Are you serious?" Shouted both at he same time, Tayuya being the loudest.

"**My,my, Naruto. Tayuya-chan can really scream can't she? You have better put up privacy seals before you two do **_**IT**_** don't you? Won't want to wake the entire nation up do we?"**

"Wha? MAMA! Get your head out of the gutter! Plus, I thought that she was just my imaginary friend. How could she be real? She looks like a goddess. A very hot goddess. If she was real, why would she pick me? I'm sure she has all the guys." Said Naruto while looking at his angel admirably.

The said angel was blushing head to toe from the comment that Naruto said about her. She felt like hugging him to show her thanks for always being there for her in her time of need. For the past two years, from the moment she started dreaming and meeting her knight, no one has ever comforted her or even talked to her about anything other than the shinobi life. To be honest to herself, she actually hopes that he is a real person. That way she could at least find him and be friends with him or maybe more.

"**Ahh, there you see. You already have proven my point. If you don't believe me, then let me ask your 'tenshi', Naru-chan (giggles). Now, Tayuya, Is what my musuko saying is true and are you a real person?"**

"Y-Yeah, I'm real." With that, Naruto's jaw plummeted to the ground with enough force to crack the earth. Tayuya allowed herself to giggle at the boy's surprise. That was one reason why she wants him to be real, only he could make her laugh despite her mood.

"Um…I don't have any boyfriends if that was what Ruto-kun was saying. No boy wanted to be with me because I always drive them away from me with my mouth and the fact I am a tomboy. I'm sorry Ruto-kun, if you don't like me anymore. I just wanna say that I always liked the way you talked and act, to me….you were and always will be perfect."

Tayuya was close to tears. She was hoping that she could at least be his and have a chance to be with him but she had to tell him she was unattractive. Stupid,stupid,stupid!

"Neh, since when were you ever unattractive and stop callin' yourself stupid, I can tell your way smarter then me. Shh shh shh, it's okay. You know, to me, you are always beautiful not to mention sexy and I promise, once I get out of this mindscape I'll find you and we can be together for real. What you see now is what I actually look like in the real world, how 'bout you?"

Tayuya was happy when he comforted her like that but was scared when he asked her that question. Must she really show him _that_? What would he think of her later? Before she could continue her thoughts, she was interrupted by her future mother-in-law.

"**Tayuya, do you really think so little of us? We would never think of you bad for your looks. My sochi loves you for who you are and I'm sure you do to, now please show us the true you."**

Kushina had her heart out for the poor child. She did the same thing when she met Minato for the first time. This fine young girl just needed a push and support to get her going.

"Thank you and okay, I'll show you how I look like for real. I just look the same with just one difference."

Tayuya's back started to swell up and she made a hole form on the back of her shirt. Then, as suddenly as the swelling started, a light red blur shoot up out of the hole. Both kitsunes were staring at Tayuya as a huge wing was on her back and was slowly folding up so that it could be partially hidden by the right side of her body. The wing was wide enough to cover her and one more people from head to toe. It looked like an angel's wing but it has a light reddish tint on it. On closer inspection, each of her feathers started of as white on the roots then slowly turned red as it got to the tip of the feather.

Naruto had hearts on his eyes. She was actually an angel in his eyes and her wing just made her look much sexier, hotter, cuter and more beautiful. He thanked Inari-sama for this gorgeous lady in front of him. Kushina was impressed. She knew that the girl was one of Hebi-teme's experiments so she decided to help the poor girl but damn…..she definitely has to be her daughter-in-law. Tayuya was blushing when she heard both the comments about her. She was also happy that she would have a chance to be with her Ruto-kun. Once again, she was brought out of her thoughts but this time it was Naruto who did it when he hugged her, resulting in both of them to fall to the ground.

"Sugoi! Tayuya-chan, you lookeven better with your wing out. Please don't hide it from me when I'm around, I love it. I…. especially love you, my beautiful tenshi."

With that, Naruto planted a small kiss on her left cheek and continued hugging her. Tayuya blushed so hard but she managed to rest her head on to her Ruto-kun's left shoulder and pulled him closer to her body. Kushina was very happy for her musuko and they both look so cute together.

"**Aww, kawai!** **I wonder when are you to going to give me grandkids to spoil."** She just loves to mess with her musuko.

"MAMA! I'm enjoying my time with Yuya-hime!"

"It's okay Ruto-kun, I want babies too. (giggles & blushes)"

Tayuya loves to see his face when she does things like that; she just wants to see more. Kushina was starting to like the girl more everytime.

**Real world**

Both lovers woke up with a jolt. Naruto was smiling as he went to the bathroom to get ready to search for his tenshi. He was surprised when he found out that Tayuya was at his favourite outpost. It made things much easier. As the shower was turned on, he could not help to think.

'Don't you worry Yuya-hime, I'mma comin' just you wait.'

Tayuya was also awake during that time and she couldn't feel anything except pure happiness and joy. She was worried what Naruto would do when he saw her leg but decided to put it aside for the moment, after all, her healing jutsu fixed the problem. Thinking back, she allowed her wing to come out and wrap itself around her entire body, acting like a blanket. She wanted to wait for her love but soon drifted off to sleep with one last thing on her mind.

'Finally, someone who loves me.'

* * *

**Tenshi = Angel**

**Teishu** = **Husband**

**Tou-san = Father**

**Hebi-teme = Snake bastard**

**Musuko = Son**

**Sochi = Son**

**Kawai = Cute**

**Jiji = Grandfather / Old man**

**Shiawase-chan** = **Luck or Good Fortune** (**It is supposed to be Lady Luck.)**

**Konbanwa = Good Evening**

**Inu = Dog**

**Kuso = Shit (Like Cursing Something) **

**Ototo = Little brother**

**Juuhou = Heavy artillery or Guns/ Firearms **

**Ikkyou = Surprise/ Amazement **

**Ihyou = Unpredictable **

**Uwabami = ****Boa constrictor**** / Python **

**-Chan = Used for girls you know or have romantic interest in. Also used for small children. ( Kushina still treats Naruto as a small boy.)**

**-Kun = Used for guys you know or have a romantic interest in.**

**-Sensei = Used for teachers or instructors.**

**-Sama = People you highly respect or people with a high position.**

**-Dono = Used by people wit the same high position. Example: Kages or Clan heads**

**-Taicho = Captains or leaders.**

**-Hime = Used for princesses.**

**Jutsus**

**Reikon Bushin no Jutsu: (Spirit Clone technique) Just like Kage bushin but actually summons a part of your spirit or personality to the battlefield.**

* * *

**Yes, finally finished the chapter. I hope you enjoy the story so far and once again, thank you for those who reviewed my work.**

**Many people are confused with the poll but I guess it was my fault. I should have elaborated more. The weapon that Naruto wields will change his personality as stated. However, if there is a tie on the poll, then he will have both weapons and the personalities / mannerism. With that out of the way, let's continue with the poll! **

**What do you think will be the best weapon for Naruto?**

**A buster sword (Zack Fair's final blade in Crisis Core)**

**A gunblade (Squall's weapon with slightly shorter blade for easy storage and with dark crimson coloured metal)**

**A shield (like goofy's in Kingdom Hearts but instead or round, it is shaped like a huge three sided shuriken. Red and gold instead of green and gold)**

**Dual daggers (the blades are extendable and are hollow for poisons. Colour scheme is the same, RED and BLACK)**

* * *

**Note: Every weapon will forge the story and Naruto's characteristics...except hyperness and his kind heart, I have to piss Tayuya off don't I? (You know, like the old saying "The weapon and master are one." Same thing.)**

**If you choose:**

**Buster sword: Holds friends very dearly, always smiles and jokes even in deep trouble. (Like Zack is)**

**Gunblade: Obsessed with explosions(No,not like the blonde atasuki), very patient. (Like US Marines snipers. They wait for the perfect opportunity to strike...which is very tiring.)**

**Shuriken Shield: Protective of his loved ones, super kind. (Like goofy) **

**Dual Daggers: Slightly insane, when fighting enemies he goes Joker-insane...laughter and all including Joker's smarts. **

**Poll will be up until 6th chapter, 7th chapter is where Naruto gets the weapon(s) of your choice. (Weapons are family heirlooms.)**

**….wait a minute, what are you doing here. **


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting & Bonding

Naruto: Do I deserve love?

**Welcome again, dear readers. Thank you again for reading this story. Sorry for being very late, I had a MAJOR exam to prepare for if I had to graduate an get out of that school. To be honest, this is my first story and I did not expect any positive reviews at all. Enough blabbering, you clicked to read my story, not this. So sit back and read on.**

"Talking": Normal talks

'Thinking': Normal thoughts

_**Talking: Jutsu **_

"**Talking": Summons/ Demons talking, Demon influenced talks**

'**Thinking': Demons/ Summons thoughts **

'_**Talking'**_**: Speaking telepathically **

.

**Chapter 3: Meeting & Bonding**

**Konoha Forrest, Five minutes till Meeting place.**

Speeding through the thick, dense forest to get to his old hideout, Naruto couldn't help but think about his lovely mate. Funny how life gives you a break. It pushes you to the limit, almost to the point of breaking before it gets of you back to stand and finally gives you a small reward.

For example, he knew a merchant that had no customers for many years just because the merchant sold her wares to him. She was close to closing her business down if it weren't for selling a few practice kunai to a young academy student. Apparently, the academy student introduced his classmates to the shop and slowly, the shop turned from selling just academy tools into real shinobi items. Weapons, pills, tags of all kinds, amour and even clothes were sold there. The shop became the number one shinobi shop in Konoha and TenTen's kaa-san became the most well known female merchant in the Fire nation, all because of a single blonde boy in a henge.

Unfortunately or Fortunately, Nio's husband was a retired shinobi and the shop's blacksmith. He saw through Naruto's disguise and he was ashamed for ever being angry at the poor boy. After confessing to his wife, both of them secretly made the blonde boy their favorite customer and they always gave him a 30% discount on all purchases. Yes, the _**Shinobi's Warehouse **_has always been kind to Naruto and has even received the prestigious 'Hokage's Recommendation' banner, proudly shown to the public via the front entrance.

That was why Naruto always believed in Karma, if he did any good deeds around him, something good might happen to him. That and the fact that he could call in favors. He doesn't expect people to pay him anything in return as long as they could become his friends. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he barely ducked from the branch that he was speeding into.

'Kuso, think straight Naruto! That was the fourth time that happened.'

'_**Yes, Naru-chan. Wouldn't want Yuya-hime to see her mate in a bloody mess wouldn't we? (Laughs like crazy)'**_Stated Kushina, stressing on the 'Yuya-hime' in her sentence.

'_Mamaaa! C'mon!'_

'_**Oh please, I know you like the fur on my tails. There's nothing you can hide from me.'**_

"A little privacy would be nice and talk about invasion of personal sp-"

Snap!

'_Ah, KUSO!'_

Naruto, once again, spent too much time with his thoughts while speeding through the forest. In fact, he didn't realize that he already arrived to his destination….and was headed to one of his old traps which, to his misfortune, was still working.

"Well, at least my traps are still working after all these months. Can't help but feel proud, though hanging upside down is starting to feel uncomfortable."

He shrugged it off and quickly tried to free himself from the annoying rope that won't loosen up. A few seconds later he could hear footsteps that were coming closer to his location. Now he was scared. What if it was a group of Konoha shinobi? Since he was out of the village he could be charged with 'traitorous attempt' by the stupid council. They would throw a fucking huge celebration once he's finally dead.

"Ruto-kun?" **(AN: Saw that coming didn't you)**

"Yuya-hime? Ha, finally found you!" Naruto shouted and pointed at her while hanging upside down.

"(Pft)(Snort) BWAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA! Oh Ruto-kun, if only you could see yourself right now."

Twisting and turning to get a good look at himself, he did admit it was kinda funny. Now if only he could get down.

"Um yeah, Yuya hime, could you cut- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEG!"

Naruto was at a daze. Hanging upside down had nothing to do about it….much. His beautiful angel was missing a leg from what he could see and she was leaning on a make-shift crutch, which was made up of just one long, thick piece of wood. Who ever did this would pay, that was his promise to himself and Tayuya.

'The person responsible _will_ suffer a slow and painful death.' Thought Naruto.

Tayuya was not feeling too good either. She was careless. Instead of finding a midnight catch, she found her future husband caught in the trap. She should have placed a henge or genjutsu to hide her leg. Now he is going to worry. Fuck.

'Fuck'

"Who did this to you? Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Cut me down right no-" Naruto was talking so fast even bees couldn't keep up. That is, before he was interrupted by Tayuya.

"Shut Up! Keep talking like that, I will leave you up there till morning!" Shouted Tayuya

"But Yuya-hime I want t-"

"But nothing Naruto-kun, I am not just any punk ass civilian girl you meet, I am a fucking Kunoichi! This happens to those unlucky few in the job. Its normal, so please, stop worrying about me Ruto-kun, please." She almost tore her heart when she shouted at him, but he needed to know that she could take care of herself.

"Yuya-hime, I worry 'cause I care. You are possibly the only person I truly have feelings for, feelings I might never been shown by other women if you didn't exist and I will never forgive myself if anything happens to you, my beautiful tenshi." Said Naruto with a sad look on his face.

Tayuya looked into his eyes and saw that he meant every single word he said. It brought tears to her eyes, some one cares for her well-being; she thanked Kami for leading this man in front of her to her life. Seeing Tayuya cry did not sit well with Naruto, she doesn't need to cry any more.

"Yuya-hime, please bring me down so I could hug you."

Nodding, she brought up her hands and shakily began to untie the rope from the roots on the floor. Once both his feet touched the ground, he closed up the space between the both of them and wrapped her in a loving hug, rubbing her back and wing with his metallic left arm and combing her hair with his right. He then rested his chin on her right shoulder and the same goes for her, burying her face onto the right side of his chest. Seeing her in this state really made him feel guilty. He knows she had a dark experience that she is keeping from him, from what he saw from her mindscape but he didn't mean to open up old wounds. For now, he would just let her know he will always be there for her.

"Shh Shh Shh Shh. It's going to be alright, I'm here. Your safe with me remember? Yuya-hime, please forgive me for my actions, I didn't mean to make you cry. You are very precious to me; you are the only one who makes me feel this way. Now, smile for me please? There you go." Whispered Naruto to Tayuya's left ear. Tayuya had a faint red tint on her face and clumsily punched him while still buried onto his chest.

"Baka! Why do you always know how to make me happy or laugh? Baka! Baka! (Sniffle) I didn't want to upset you but now, I'm the one crying. It's your fault! Baka!" Mumbled Tayuya, however, Naruto still heard it.

Naruto smiled softly at the beauty he was hugging and couldn't help but to take a whiff of her scent; wild flowers and tree bark. Never mind the mud and dried blood.

"I know, I know. It was my fault, I'm sorry Yuya-hime, allow me to make it up for you. You look tired, here let me carry you." Replied Naruto, right before he carried Tayuya to the hideout bridal style.

She was blushing all the way to the hideout and was half way to LaLa land by the time Naruto placed her on to the comfortable bed. Now Naruto could actually feel the missing stump and his heart stung, regretting that this had to happen to his future mate. A fierce hurricane formed in his pupils; he will fix this, count on it.

'Don't worry Yuya-hime, I will do my best to help you, dattebayo!'

'_**That's Mama's little kit. So what you're gonna do now Naru-chan?'**_

'_I don't know yet mama. Just wait, I'll think of something.'_

"Mmnn, Ruto-koi."

Naruto almost choked on air right there and then. He looked at the bed and saw her eyes partially open and a small smile adorning her face. She was also very close to the edge of the bed where he was sitting next to. She then placed her left hand over his right, squeezing it slightly, before looking straight into his cerulean and crimson orbs.

"You'll be there in my dreams right, Ruto-koi?"

"Yea, I'll be with you in a few minutes Yuya-hime. (Chuckles) _Ruto-koi?_ We are not married yet and you call me that now? Plus what happened to 'Ruto-kun'?" Asked Naruto

"Ano, w-we-well you see, Kushina okaa-san had a little chat with me when we were in the link, after you left, and she told me stuff." Replied the blushing Tayuya.

"Stuff? What stuff?"

"Everything. Kitsune history, Mating cycle, Kitsune childcare methods, Kitsune law and the code of conduct just to name a few. She said that once a kitsune meets their mate for the first time in real life, it means that they accept their mate and they are automatically engaged according to the clan law. That is true, right? You do accept me, don't you?"

Now Tayuya was a nervous wreck, what if he doesn't? Did she go too fast, too early? What if-

"To be honest, Yuya-hime, I kinda forgot about the rules but don't worry, I would be brain dead to not accept you as my mate and future wife. Just to make this formal and clear, here it goes."

With that, Naruto knelt on one leg, left knee on the floor, and with his right hand, he turned Tayuya's head so that he could see her whole face and gazed lovingly to her eyes. Tayuya was having a hard time controlling her heart beat. Never, in her whole life since it went downhill, has anyone treated her good nor has anyone shown that much love to her as Naruto has. His eyes were what she was attracted to. Sure they were of different color, but there's also something else. His right eye shows her a deep blue ocean, a man full of compassion and kindness of an entire different level. His left eye showed her a stubborn soul that refuses to give up, a man that would face anything to keep his love ones safe. Both are totally different but they mix so well together. She could get lost all day but she forced her self to stay focus when she saw her man talking.

'Fucking hormones'

"-Ya, Tayuya, Yuya-hime? You okay? I haven't started yet here you are zoning out. You love my face don't you? Hehe, I don't blame you, sometimes you can't help but to appreciate handsome-ness like mine. Opff! Hey, don't need to get jealous. I already said you're hot, didn't I? Or must I say that you have a smoking hot body?" Grinned the blonde.

"Wha- I- But- We-You….Oh, just continue what you were about to do!" Partially screamed Tayuya, who could put Hinata to same about now.** (AN: Tayuya is tired and it is still at the middle of the night. She would have done something more physical if she had any energy left. By the way, to guys out there, try the two things Naruto did above to your girlfriends or soon-to-be-fiancé and see what happens….results may vary.)**

"Alright then, my beauty. I, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, as a member of the Kitsune clan ask you, Tayuya, my sexy smoking hot soon to be mate, to be my mate, wife and the mother of our children when the time comes. Do you agr- "

Before he could finish his _formal_ proposal, he was pulled, roughly I might add, into a fierce kiss by Tayuya. They were ravaging each other and taking their time exploring each other. Two pairs of hands roamed about on each other's body and tongues were wrestling each other in a non existent match. Both were so close to heaven but just couldn't reach there yet. Making out passionately showed each other their love for each other but it also caused a discomfort between both lovers' legs.

Tayuya was practically soaking her panties and possibly the bed too. Her Ruto-koi actually did it! They are officially engaged and she plans to reward her fiancé as much as she can. The knot in her stomach got even more uncomfortable the longer he touched her and damn… is it her or is the air around her burning up?

'Nice catch Tayuya, who knew Ruto-koi was so…. Ohhh Fuck yeah, work your magic, Ruto-koi, just you wait 'till we marry.' Thought Tayuya.

Naruto was having a hard time keeping himself from ripping off her clothes and pound her right now. Off all the times where good things like this happen to him, he suddenly remembers one important ritual. Mate Marking.

'Aw, kuso! Just when things got interesting. Oh wow, when did Yuya-hime get sooo good?'

'_**Now, now Naru-chan, while I do admit you sure now how to put your fiancé halfway into an orgasm induced trance. If you don't get her as your mate, I will not accept anyone else; do you hear me, Naru-chan?'**_

While Naruto heard his Mama, he was too busy at the moment and was chilling on cloud nine too much to really care. Kushina, being a woman and a mother, did not like that one bit. Being ignored is one thing, but being ignored by your own sochi? Oh hell no! Using her crafty mind, she quickly thought up a plan to get these two to meet her.

'_**Namilaze Uzumaki Naruto! You better be here in five minutes or I will not allow you to marry her at all!'**_

'_You wouldn't dare.'_

'_**Try me.'**_

Reluctantly, Naruto loosened up his embrace to face his tenshi but that only caused Tayuya to tighten her already tight hug. Naruto glided his right hand down to her left butt cheek and pinched. Tayuya's breath hitched and she pushed him a way while clutching and massaging her left buttock.

"Ow! That hurt you ass fucker!" Tayuya was panting hard and her face was pinkish red from the make out session.

"Ass fucker? Now there's an idea. Soon, Yuya-hime, soon." Said the grinning blonde.

'Hentai. Though, I won't mind, as long as it's you. Note to self, lubrication.'

"Na, Yuya-hime, come on don't be like that. Let me sleep next to you. Please?" asked Naruto

"No, after that stunt you can sleep on the floor." Said Tayuya while crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head away from Naruto.

Right now, Naruto couldn't care less. He gently picked her up, as you would to a baby, lay down on the single bed and placed her onto his chest.

"There, was that so hard? Now go to sleep, we're meeting Mama." With that, he kissed her on the lips and soon drifted to sleep.

Snuggling on to his chest, she could not help but to blush and she unconsciously wrapped her wing over the two of them as they slept.

.

**Mindscape**

"**Oi, you two sure took your time getting here. Naru-chan, next time you come in late, there has to be a valid reason. Like say, you got me some grandkids." Teased Kushina**

A mother she maybe but she is also a kitsune and it is in her blood to be naturally curious and mischievous. She would use every opportunity to tease or embarrass her musuko and his fiancé, who by which have been engaged through the meeting ritual and have even been fortified with her Naru-chan's 'formal' proposal, much to her daughter-in-law's delight.

"Mama, would you please stop it already! We will have sex after marriage, right Yuya-hime? Yuya-hime?"

Both kitsunes turned to look at the red head and found her on the floor with a bleeding nose and a blush on her face. Tayuya was not aware of her surroundings as she started dreaming about her and Naruto making love the moment her Ruto-koi said 'sex after marriage'.

"**Wow, perverted thoughts already? Well, let's see what she's thinking 'bout" **Stated Kushina

"Wh-What! We can't do that! Don't you have any boundaries at all? What happened to privacy?" Naruto tried to defend Tayuya's mind but he too wanted to see what his angel was thinking about.

Kushina was just finishing placing two foldable chairs right at the edge of the pond she created. This pond was what she used to see the memories of her Naru-chan and her future daughter-in-law.

"**Actually, I do but it's just not fun doing everything by the book. Plus, we both know that you want- no wait that's not right, you NEED to see this am I right? Of course I am, I'm your mama. Now get over here, I don't want to miss the show." **

Naruto sweat-dropped at his mama's behavior. Still, the fact that he could tease Yuya-hime on her naughty dream was too great, so he went over and sat right next to his mama and watched the show.

.

_**Dream**_

Gliding her fingers across his muscled chest and nibbling on his left earlobe, Tayuya savored the moans she brought out from her husband as she grind her hips against his rock hard dick, making it nicely lubricated. Both were equally butt naked and were standing in a forest clearing, making out and caressing one another. Naruto was busy giving his tenshi more attention on her neck with his nibbling and sucking.

"Mmm, you taste salty yet you smell like the forest. What kind of flower are you?" murmured Naruto to her left ear

It sent pleasant shivers throughout her entire body forcing her to pause in her menstruations to her Ruto-koi. She looked up to see Naruto grinning but also slightly annoyed that she stopped. Tayuya giggled at how cute his face looked.

"Oh? Why don't you find out for yourself?"

Then she leant against a nearby tree and spread her legs open for her Ruto-koi to look at her 'flower'. As Naruto was leaning down to 'smell her flower', she could feel herself twitching every time his warm breath from his mouth passed through her cunt. It sent pleasant shivers through out body. She felt him stop just as he was close to her wet entrance. Normally she would beg him to eat her and make her scream his name but she was too horny for that shit, and with her legs she wrapped them around her lover's head to force him to stick his tongue into her. The feeling of his tongue exploring and massaging her walls was enough to drive her crazy and lustful.

"OH FUCK YES! FUCK ME WITH YOU TONGUE RUTO-KOI!" The experience was amazing and Naruto was so pleasurable. She didn't care; she would be his wife and take care-

"**W**_**ho **_**is ****this **'_**Ruto-koi**_' h**uh**, T_**ayu**_ya-**cha**n?"

Tayuya froze as soon as she heard _his_ voice. How did he ever find her? He shouldn't be here!

"**No**_**w n**_ow**, Tayuy**_**a**_**-**_**c**__ha__**n**_**. Is that **_**the corr**__ect _**way **_**to s**_**ay 'hello' **to _y__**our father**_? **HA**_h__**a**_**HA**_H__**Aha**_H**AHA**!"

Instead of her Ruto-koi, she saw a rotting corpse underneath her. As the corpse was laughing, she could see maggots sprayed out of his mouth and landing on her stomach and thighs. Tayuya was terrified and she frantically tried to pry the bastard away from her naked and vulnerable form. That bastard just kept on laughing and laughing. Now he started to worm his dirty, bloodied fingers into her.

"**Aw**_**w**_**, is l**_**itt**_**le Ta**yu_**-chan a **__**little un**_**co**mf**orta**_**ble**_**? TOO **_**BAD! Yo**__u_ we**ren't sq**_**ui**_**rmin' wh**_e_**n he **_**wa**_**s to**_**uc**_**hi**_**ng**_** t**_**hi**_**s!**"

Tayuya felt her insides burning when her _father_ shoved his whole fist into her. She screamed for help, the pain won't go away. Where was he? Did her Ruto-koi leave her? Did he know her secret? She could feel her insides being pierced. Pressure was building up fast in her womb.

"**TELL ME! Wh**o i**s thi**_**s bo**_**y? What **_**is the**_** na**m**e o**_**f **_**the boy who gave **_**you h**__o__**pe**_**, you SLUT?**"

The pain shot up to the point where she wished she died. Tears started to form as that bastard's nails kept digging into her and the feeling that her Ruto-koi could have abandoned her. Maybe he's right, her Ruto-koi deserves a real woman; not some cheap slut.

Guts, flesh and blood spilled right out of what was left of her stomach. She could see the bastard's fingers poking out of her body. Then, as she looked up to spit at his face, she saw him slowly burning away as reddish-black fire started to consume him. She was fucking ecstatic to see him return to where he came from but started to panic when he didn't let go and wearing that same snarl he used when he killed her Okaa-san.

"**HAHAhAHA Ha**hahA**HAHA H**A_**HAH**_**AHA! Time for **_**the both**_** of us to **g**o back**_**, B**_**itch! Don't **wo**rry**,** m**_**y**_** friends are **_**rea**_**dy to keep you co**mpany **HA**_**HA**_**Ha AHA**H**AH**A**HA**_**HA**_**H**A**!**"

She frantically clawed at the bastard's fucking arm to get it out of her but she soon watched as the flames ate the arm away and started to consume her along with it. She was not numbed by the pain, in fact, the pain just exploded throughout her body. As the flames started to lick at her chest, clearly finished with her lower body, she managed to force air out of her half burnt lungs to scream one last time before everything went black.

"RUTO-KOI!"

.

_**1 hour later after Tayuya fainted. (Real world)**_

_._

Tayuya woke up to find herself staring to a dark brown ceiling. The ceiling had an organic wooden texture to it and it was also…. glowing? Looking to her right, she could see her Naruto sitting by the bed clearly awake and alert. Tayuya tried to sit up right but was pushed back down to her original position by her future husband. From her point of view, Naruto looked very intimidating with that strange red glow in the background but he also gave of a calming aura that caused her to keep quiet instead of cursing and swearing like she normally does.

"Easy there Yuya-hime, you just experienced a fucked up nightmare and you need to rest for awhile."

Naruto was worried for her state of mind. He has never dreamt of fucked up shit like that before and for a beautiful female, what's more his future wife, to conjure up a nightmare like that was really messing him up. That asshole she called 'Father' is going to die painfully, if possible, by his Yuya-hime's hands.

"Its okay, Ruto-koi, I'm feeling good. What I want to know is how did we get here?" The redhead asked.

Naruto looked at her, confused by her question, which just made his cuter in her point of view.

"Wha? We were always here, remember the forrest and our engagement?" Said Naruto.

She was staring off somewhere as her mind played back the scene over and over again. As she turned to her fiancé, she remembered her nightmare and it made her whimpered, much to the concern of Naruto.

"Where? Where, were you?" Tayuya said quietly.

"What?"

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE CAME FOR ME ASSHOLE? I screamed for you, begged for you to come back. You said you would always be by my side, SO WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY?" Screamed Tayuya hysterically. Wasn't he going to marry her? The proposal was real was it not? Then where was he, where was her Ruto-koi?

Tayuya was a mess, that he knew but he didn't blame her, he couldn't. All his life he dreamt of living with a family. Family is a group people who you share a special bond with and he would do anything to forge those bonds. Often during childhood and even now when he has free time, he would hide in dark corners or sit on the roofs of buildings and just look at all the families in Konoha. How he envied them, all those children with their parents. The fathers and mothers who still have their children after the Kyuubi incident. He would frown whenever he sees a few kids and the big kids arguing with their parents or even trying to run away from home.

What morons.

He, who had to look around for a place to sleep, be it in a box, an abandoned house or the woods, who had to find food in trash since the age of four, who had to brave the unfriendly nights in Konoha and they had everything he needed but they just throw it all away. He knew that sooner or later the kids would come back and they would cry and hug. Both parents and child would just move ahead, forgetting of the arguments, the fights, the name calling, EVERYTHING! They would forget all those thing and just fucking smile and laugh! Soon as the years go by, he adopted that mask and wore it most of the time. He found out that even if bad things happen, when he smiles and focus on the good thing, he would feel a little better inside and people won't ask him questions, they would leave him alone like always.

Now seeing someone who was going to be part of his family cry was not going to work with him. He would do anything within his power to make her happy. He would not let the only light in his life cry; she was too beautiful to stain her face with tears. He brought up her right hand to his lips and kissed it which got Tayuya to calm down for a few moments while he leant towards her and gave her light kiss on her lips. As he rubbed his thumb on her left cheek, wiping away the tears, he was thinking of what Tayuya's life must have been. While he may not have a family, hers was taken away from her by that half assed replacement for her father. Tayuya was busy starring deep into Naruto's mismatched eyes, looking deeply into them as if they hold the answers to her questions. She felt guilty after screaming at Naruto but she couldn't help it, now he was just comforting her and gazing at her with those enchanting eyes of his.

"Yuya-hime, you and I know that me abandoning you is near impossible. It just won't happen, I've worked so hard and endured so much in life so that Kami would finally allow me to meet the one who I would love and share my life with. I already got my wish and I am not going to leave you, ever." He had seen the distress she had in her eyes, so Naruto whispered his secret to her, wanting her to know that she should not be worried or afraid anymore.

"Do you want to know my wish, Yuya-hime? I've always been jealous with the children in Konoha, since I had no one to call family. My lifelong dream was to find that special girl who loves me for who I am. Now that I've found her, I want to thank you for allowing me to make my dream into reality." **(AN: A dream is a wish your heart makes!)**

Naruto had wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her into a hug and it got tighter as he reached the end of his confession. He had a lone tear running down his right cheek as he could barely hold up the dam threatening to spill out. He could feel his tears making a damp patch on her left shoulder; he just tried his best to bottle them in as he knew that his tenshi needed him more than he did. Tayuya was feeling evermore guilty. The only person who would ever love her was trying to get close to her but she was pushing him away. Sometimes she wonders if she really is an idiot. As she hears the heartfelt confession from her Ruto-koi, she couldn't help but to cry harder into his shirt. Her cries were still quite loud although she had her face buried in his shirt. She could feel his tears on her shoulder but ignored it as she knew he too needed to let it out and when she felt him tightening his hug, she pressed herself harder against him so as to fill in any gaps between them.

"I'm sorry, Ruto-koi, for blowing up like that. It's just….so difficult for me to deal with. I've always needed to watch after myself in Oto but when you came into my life; my dreams, I never wanted to wake up. It was killing me inside to know that I could never have anyone in reality like you, so I purposely trained less, ate less and hoped that the Hebi-teme could take me out of the shinobi program for being too weak." Stated Tayuya. Naruto was shocked; she made herself weak just to be with him?

"The teme caught on about my actions and he punished me instead, from then on I trained harder than ever hoping that I could fight my way out and at least die a free woman. The nights were always the highlight of my day; they still are now. Every night I got to dream and spend time with you, raising my moral, filling me with hope and making my life at least tolerable. I've actually made an imaginary companion in my head with you as its voice, guiding me, believing in me. You were my first friend in a way." Tayuya stopped to look back at her memories, making her smile just a bit.

"I can't help but smile just thinking it. You were always with me in the beginning weren't you? When my life went to shit, when I was alone in Oto, you were always there in my dreams weren't you? You felt like a dream when I met you. I've never felt loved like this in a long time, so it takes time to get used to it but I want this relationship we have to last us a lifetime. I should be thanking you in the first place, for keeping me safe and sane. I don't need fancy things; just staying by my side is enough for me. Please, I don't think I could stand being alone again." Tayuya's eyes were watering when she finished her story. She meant what she said and she said what she meant. Countless times, she contemplated suicide just to stay asleep but he would not let her. Now, with him being a reality, she might really go insane.

Naruto gazed lovingly at his tenshi. To think that this lonely and fragile girl was that same loud and violent kunoichi Shikamaru fought. She was still hugging him with her head still buried into his jacket; her body was also shivering with every sob and sniffle she made. No one deserves to be this way, especially his tenshi. He felt guilty moving his arms away from her body and releasing the hug, but he had to do this to keep both of them safe, if only for awhile.

Inu, Neko, Ryu, Kitsune.

Flashing through hand signs, he created a big blue-ish shell around the both of them, just enough for it to cover the bed and fireplace as well. Then he created a _**kage bushin**_ who placed it's palm over one section of the sphere and stayed. Turning towards Tayuya, he only saw the look of confusion on her face directed at him, which he found to be adorable by the way, making him grin at her.

"I casted one of the Kitsune clan's jutsus. It covers the caster and the area around him or her in a sphere made up of chakra. All things inside the sphere would vibrate so fast that from inside the sphere, it would seem as if time has slowed down for everything else. Problem is, it takes to long for the jutsu to complete after being cast and the caster would need to constantly supply more chakra into the sphere or the jutsu would end. That will explain the shadow clone." Answered Naruto to Tayuya's unspoken question. Said shadow clone just turned is head and nodded before resuming his work.

Naruto placed Tayuya down onto the bed as anyone would to a baby but he found that he could not seem to let go or to be more specific; he did but Tayuya did not let go and was super glued to his chest, which left her hanging a few centimeters of the bed. Cute as it may seem, Naruto was really to tired to bother so he 'slipped' and fell onto the bed twisting his body as he did to avoid crushing his fiancé. As he lay down on the bed, Tayuya crawled up to meet his face and looked into his eyes, desperate to ask him one last thing before sleep took over.

"Ruto-koi, do you think I would make a good wife for you and mom for the children?" Tayuya asked in a quiet voice.

That question made Naruto chuckle before passionately attacking Tayuya's moist lips. He answered her once they pulled apart for air.

"Does that answer your question,Yuya-hime? You will make a wonderful mama and a lovely wife. I believe in you and I will protect you so that both of us would finally start our own family. Ukaze Naruto and his lovely wife Ukaze Tayuya. Sounds nice don it? Couldn't choose between the two so I mixed them. What do you say, Yuya-hime?"

Tayuya made herself comfortable as she laid her head down to his chest, right above his heart before answering her lovable idiot of a fiancé.

"I'd say very original Ruto-koi and thank you for your kind words. I love you, Ruto-koi."Murmured Tayuya.

"I love you more, Yuya-hime." Murmured Naruto.

As soon as they exchanged kisses from one another, they drifted of to a well deserved sleep with the small camp fire Naruto set up casting a bright glow around the small area. As Kushina decided to tuck in early, both spent a long time with each other in their dreams; learning more about each other every passing second.

* * *

**Well, that's that. Don't worry about the story though; I will not quit this work. I've seen many promising stories abandoned, which really sucks! Next chapter will focus on the Sandamin Hokage and Tsunade's reactions towards Tayuya and also how Naruto would keep her safe.**

**By the way: Mumble, Murmur and Mutter all refer to a quiet and often indistinct** **way of speaking or making a sound. There are, however, differences in the contexts in which these verbs are used. A murmur is usually a pleasant sound. People who murmur usually want to be heard, but only to someone who is close to them. They often murmur endearments (words such as 'dear or 'darling' to show that you love someone). Someone might, for example, murmur 'I love you' in an intimate moment.**

**Mumble suggests that someone is too lazy or too embarrassed to speak clearly and doesn't really want to be heard. If someone mumbles 'I love you', you would probably be right in thinking that they are embarrassed or even ashamed to admit that they do.**

**When people mutter, they are likely to be discontented or dissatisfied with something. They are unwilling to express their discontent aloud, but they probably do no mind being overheard.**

**Before I finish this entry, I would like to inform that Naruto would be receiving his weapon(s) and personality tweaks in TWO more chapters. I am actually angry at myself for not typing to often but I can't help it. I want my stories to be good. What's the use of many chapters if the quality is not there? I can't wait any longer so I decided to speed up my brain and get to typing as soon as I can, all I ask is patience. Thanks.**

**What do you think will be the best weapon for Naruto?**

**A buster sword (Zack Fair's final blade in Crisis Core)**

**A gunblade (Squall's weapon with slightly shorter blade for easy storage and with dark crimson coloured metal)**

**A shield (like goofy's in Kingdom Hearts but instead or round, it is shaped like a huge three sided shuriken. Red and gold instead of green and gold)**

**Dual daggers (the blades are extendable and are hollow for poisons. Colour scheme is the same, RED and BLACK)**

**Note: Every weapon will forge the story and Naruto's characteristics...except hyperness and his kind heart, I have to piss Tayuya off don't I? (You know, like the old saying "The weapon and master are one." Same thing.)**

**If you choose:**

**Buster sword: Holds friends very dearly, always smiles and jokes even in deep trouble. (Like Zack is)**

**Gunblade: Obsessed with explosions(No,not like the blonde atasuki), very patient. (Like US Marines snipers. They wait for the perfect opportunity to strike...which is very tiring.)**

**Shuriken shaped Shield: Protective of his loved ones, super kind. (Like goofy) **

**Dual Daggers: Slightly insane, when fighting enemies he goes Joker-insane...laughter and all including Joker's smarts. **

**Poll will be up until 4th chapter, 5th chapter is where Naruto gets the weapon(s) of your choice. (Weapons are family heirlooms.)**


End file.
